DC is for lovers?
by sherriahstargirl
Summary: When Sausuke and Hinata both get a mission to go to the anunal meeting of the YRMN in DC they are shocked. They don't even know what DC and YRMN is until they get there. Will the be able to take 'DC' in and not feel feelings for each other?
1. Don't cry over spilt milk

**story: DC is for lovers?...**

**ch: Don't cry over spilt water**

I hope you like it. its my first fanfic. You won't see many AN's. Cause thats just how i roll.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER OR ANYTHING FROM NARUTO**

* * *

"HINATAAAA! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"** Why does she have to be so loud?. **Hinata thought as she was running down the steps. Hanabi was waiting for her in the kitchen making eggs. "Hinata, you don't want to be late. Tsunade won't like it if you are." **Damn these steps. There are too many of them. **"I'm coming Neji!" When she finally got down the steps, her to favorite roommates looked over her outfit choice.

**Ahh, her outfit is just fine. Same violet and white jacket with the matching black pants, just perfect. Her hair is the same too. Long and dark blue with strands pushed behind her ear. **Neji thought that she looked appropriate to go out, but his little cousin thought otherwise.

"HINATAAA!" Hanabi said in a whiney voice," Why does my big sister always wear the same outfit?" Neji put his hand to his head, "Leave Hinata alone. It looks perfectly fine" Hanabi ignored Neji. "It doesn't even complement your shape. I know what your hiding big sis."

Hinata blushed at the thought of her sister knowing 'what she got'. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like her body; she just didn't like the attention it got her. "Come on; wear a tight shirt to show off your ample bosom," her blush got deeper, "or maybe some booty shorts. I bet my sister would look great… no not just great but fabulous in them! You're the only one in Konaha that has all that junk in her trunk"

Hinata and Neji didn't want to hear anymore. "That's really nice Hanabi but I just…. I couldn't … I wouldn't ever wear those types of clothes. Besides I don't even have anything like that in my closet" Hinata's closet was very simple. It had some of her everyday ninja clothes and some simple jeans and t-shirts that were two sizes bigger than her on.

"Well what about the boxes that's behind your closet?" **Oh God, not again. **As Neji sighed and walked out of the kitchen were the two sisters were arguing about opening the hidden boxes in the closet. He went into his room, got out his I-pod and blasted the music as loud as it could go.

Neji didn't realize that he had fallen asleep or that he has been out for an hour. He then remembers about Hinata's meeting with the 5th. **Oh crap! Tsunade is going to be pissed. **He ran down stairs to tell the two bickering sisters about the time. He was just in time to see both of them asleep. Hinata sleep on the couch clutching on to an almost open jacket and Hanabi sleep at the table with her face forehead down at the table and drool coming out of her mouth.

He went to touch the older one and when he poked her he saw that she was drench with water. Then he looked at Hanabi and saw that she was also soaked. He looked in the kitchen and saw that water was everywhere. Even on the ceiling. "UGGGGGGGHH! WAKE UP! BOTH OF YOU!" They both got up with a jump and saw a very angry Neji. "WHAT DID YA'LL DO TO MY HOUSE?!"

"Neji, I'm sorry. I and she got into a little fight and we just use the water hose. I will clean it up right now" Hinata went to clean up the mess to avoid any trouble, but the little sis has something to say. "You know what Neji! You just ruin a GREAT dream! And all for some SPILT WATER! How much of a baby can you get? Crying over some spilt milk…yeah ….defiantly …a….baby...zzzzzz" Hanabi was about to sleep again when Neji poured some milk on top of her. Hanabi just stared at him with her mouth open. **Ha I got you back. You little brat. **

"NEJI! DID YOU JUST SPILL MILK ON HANABI?!"** oh crap she's mad **thought both of the un-Hinata housemates. "


	2. Stop sighing

Hinata is running all the way to the Hokage office. She wouldn't have been so late if two people hadn't ruined the floor with milky water. Now they were home scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes. She also had to dry off and change her clothes. She changes into another outfit just like the other one but the jacket had purple and white on it this time. **Hopefully Neji and Hanabi won't be to mad…..**

She was having second thoughts as she was running. "Maybe I should have let them have an easier punishment. It's not like they did something horrible. I feel really bad now. Dang it, I'm a horrible living being to do something like this to them." She was talking out loud, not noticing other people were staring at her. When she did notice she had became beet red. Eventually she had reached the office. She started to remember why she was called down to the office. It was rare that she would get a mission. She usually tends to the garden in the villages to help with the agriculture.

_Flash back_

"_HINATA!! COME DOWN STAIRS AND GET THIS LETTER!", "Coming Hanabi." Hinata ran down the steps that separated her and Hanabi. She is the only one that has a room on the second floor. Neji and Hanabi live right across from each other downstairs." Its something from the fifth, sister if the steps give you so much trouble I will take the 'attic'" They gave her room the nickname attic because…well…it was one. But she never cared if it was. She was the one that had fixed it up and made it her own sanctuary. The only problem was that there were about 30 steps to get up there._

"_My room is not an attic anymore. It a comfortable living space thank you." She said as she got down the steps and took the letter from her younger sister. She started to read it and her sister looked over her shoulder to read it too. "NEJI! SHE HAS FINALLY GOTTEN A MISSION! Omg. You got a mission. We should throw a party or something." Hanabi started running around getting the phonebook and started calling people to cater and decorate the house for the party they were going to have, when Neji came down stairs in a only a towel covering his waist and lower. _

_Hinata had to admit her cousin was gorgeous. He had a fine six-pack and was very tall. He was taller than an average 25 year old. You could tell that he defiantly works out. "Did you say that are Hinata got a mission? It's about time." He said it like it didn't bother him but you cold see that if he ran out of the shower just to be there it meant something. "Yes, Neji I got a mission. I go for briefing tomorrow" thunk "What was that? Hanabi?" As both of them looked in the kitchen they saw there younger housemate lying on the floor with a nosebleed._

_End Flash back_

**I'm going to start writing in points of views so please bear with me**

**Also I got a poll up. Check it out on my profile**

**I spelled some things wrong I know i'm trying to fix it.**

**Hinata's point of view**

When I found out that I had a mission, I was beyond shocked. I never get missions so it must be something important. Dear Kami, please help me not fail. I walked into the office to see the fifth behind her desk and someone with their back away from me and focused only on the window. "Hinata, how nice of you to join us", I was about to say something but she cut me off, "No excuses. You are thirty minutes late and will get a punishment. Am I clear?" I should have gave Neji a maid outfit to clean in. I sighed and said "Hai". "Good!" She said that too happily.

She turned her attention away from me to both me and this mysterious guy in front of me. I looked at him and I couldn't figure out who he was. He had duck butt hair and wore a white jacket with some type of symbol on the back and his pants were dark blue. I know I have seen him somewhere but I can't remember who he is. I sighed again and he spoke, "Stop sighing its annoying."

I stood there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe someone called me annoying. The worst I ever got called was pathetic, worthless, and a failure. But the person who called me that died along time ago. Which left me to prove him wrong and rise to become the President of Hyuga corp. I don't have to do much but read and review propositions and sign on the doted line. Of course I get the final say on things but I know I couldn't do it all by myself.

That's why I enlisted Neji when he turned 18 to become my Vice President and my top adviser. I also just enlisted Hanabi to become the Public Relations Manager. She is the one that handles all the parties and publicity that my company needs. Neji…well he does everything. From setting up meetings with presidents of other companies to making sure I get my three daily meals every day.

Everyone says I'm a breath of fresh air or nice to be around, never annoying. This guy really ticks me off.

**Sasuke's Point of View**

This girl is really annoying me. She left me in the room with this drunken lady. How the hell did she become Hokage? Naruto would be better off as Hokage then her. Then she just comes in her and tries to make excuses for why she is late. How did I get paired up with…..? Who is she anyway?

I turned around to get a quick look at her. She looks a bit red... of gosh she is blushing. She is just another one of my fan girls. I sighed this was going to be a long trip. Oh great she is about to say something. "I-I-I am n-n-n-n-ot an-n-o-y-ying"

Did she seriously say that? I would laugh but being an Uchiha means not showing any emotions at all times. Stuttering like that also ticks me off. I put my hand to my head. I had a serious headache coming soon.

"Stop stuttering. You're giving me a headache" I said it without any emotion. I looked at her and I can see that her mouth was open her white eyes were getting wet from oncoming tears that were about to come out. What a minute white eyes… she is from the Hyuga family. From the way she looks she must be from the branch family. There is no way such a weakling like her could be in the main branch. She looks fat wearing such a huge jacket. Her hair is also an annoyance, its way too long. Who wears there hair to there butts anymore anyway? She's a freak and I don't want anything to do with her.

**Normal POV**

Hinata looked like she was about to cry but then Tsunade spoke up, " Sasuke please refrain from being such an emo and hater to Hinata." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She will be your partner for a very long time on this mission. Don't ask me how long because right now it is not definite. The time frame can be up to one week to years."

Both fellow ninjas stared at the fifth. Sasuke said something first, "A year? What is so important that I have to take a year out of my life to do this mission?" "Well SasGAY! This is classified information, so both of you may not speak to anyone about it. You will have to travel outside of Konoha to a place called the United States of America aka USA. When you get there you have to go to the capital called District of Columbia aka DC. There is the YRMN, which we don't have much information on. We know that it is credible, safe, and we have no choice to go."

Both of them tried to take in the report, but it was too hard for both of them. Sasuke started to rub his temple in his forehead and tried to stop the headache that was coming. Hinata was trying to stop her self from hyperventilating. Tsunade was looking at the scene and was wondering if she picked the wrong people to go on the trip.

"We have been inform to send the best of the best to represent us. It says that we need one male and female and to be sure to prepared for a tough time. My top advisers informed me that I should send the best top people from the top clans. There is no other clan that is higher than the Uchiha and Hyuga. Sasuke and Hinata, Konoha is counting on you to represent us to the best of your ability.

You will be leaving in a three days and make sure to dress in appropriate attire. The USA is in the west so please don't dress like ninjas. Oh and you can't bring any weapons or scrolls and you can't do any jutsus at all. We don't want them to know that we have ninjas or they could stick there head all up in our culture. Make sure to tell them that we are a regular nation. We live and die that's it okay." Sasuke just sighed and said, "We do that already. We need to come up with a better cover that. And why do I have to go on this mission with her. She is too weak to come on this mission. She would only slow me down." Tsunade pick up her sake bottle and took a chug of it straight from the bottle.

"Listen you little brat, Hinata Hyuga is capable to make this mission succeed. She is the head of Hyuga corp. and has branched out to the Americas and would know more about there land than you would. She is also the top kunoichi of Konaha currently so she could totally beat your butt if she wanted to." Hinata blushed as the Hokage spoke well of her in front of Sasuke.

She still didn't realize just who he was but, she made it her vow to become his friend. All Sasuke could say was "hn", he was mad that his assumptions of her were wrong. He didn't remember her at all when he was younger. "What happen to the old weak heiress that was going to lead the Hyuga clan?" Since he had left 5 years when he was sixteen he didn't know all the drama that had happen in Konoha. He didn't know that her father had died thinking that she was a failure right after he left and that she change the clan forever.

She had taken away the title branch family and main family. She brought them together by making a jutsu to take away the branch seal and using it for every member who had it. The company has rise to become the number one company in Konoha. She was declared to be the best leader the clan has seen. She was going to speak up for herself. "Excuse me Uchiha-san. But I have been the heir all my life." She laughed after she said her statement.

There was a silence in the room

She tried to make her laughed sound confident, but it came out weak. At least she didn't stutter. She sighed again. "For the umpteenth time stop sighing. For a leader you're still weak in my eyes", Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground. Some habits are hard to quit. "But you will do." Her mood picked up.

Tsunade gave them their missions scrolls and told them "Good luck." just as both of them were going to the door she also added "Hinata, don't think I forgot about your punishment".

Hinata almost sighed again.


	3. Punishment

**Okay I need to type at least everyday for this story. I know its short, please forgive me. I will try and make the next one longer...WAAAAY longer! And I still have a poll on my page check it out and please vote. I'm trying to change the point of view. I'm trying to make it better and easier for me. So Kay…. Enjoy**

I have been running back and forth to get all these packages to people. My punishment for being late was to deliver stuff to people all over Konoha. I had packages range from big as me to as small as a paper. I had to get these items delivered before sunset. I was ahead of schedule so I wasn't really worried.

The last stop was far away. The package was a regular envelope so I just placed it in my pockets. At a place I never even heard of before. I needed to stop at a corner to get some directions. All around me were men that looked a bit scary to me. I decided to pick a young boy that looked harmless. He looked like he was in his teenager years. He was beautiful brown hair that complemented his hazel greenish eyes.

"Excuse me." I called to him but he just ignored me. "Excuse me sir" This timed I had tap him on his shoulder. He reacted quickly and pinned both of my arms in his hands. He shook me a bit "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I couldn't look at him. I was too scared. He was way stronger than I thought and also way ruder. "I-I-I-I ju-st want-t-ed to ask you w-w-where t-this was." I tried to move her hands so I could show him the envelope but he held his grip strong. I looked at his face but in his eyes you could see pure lust. My jacket had become unzip almost all undone. All I had was a mesh shirt underneath that covered my white bra. His eyes went straight to my chest and didn't look back up.

Sure many girls would think I'm lucky to have a D cup breast but I don't like it one bit. "Um sir…. Please could you help me?" I tried to get his attention. "Yea…. Sure..." I notice his face coming for my face. I hope he wasn't trying to kiss me. I don't want my first kiss to be some random stranger. "Please sir let go of me"

I closed my eyes as I saw his lips almost on to of mine. Then all of a sudden I felt rush of air flown by me. I open my eyes to see Sasuke putting an arm on the shoulder of the younger guy. "I suggest you leave _NOW!"_ I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or that guy. Then the guy spoke, "Yes, Sasuke-san. I apologize for the trouble" With that he ran all the way back to where ever he came from.

I looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at my face with irritation. Then his eyes cast downward. He was staring straight at my chest. His face was tinted pink. Was he blushing because of me? I zipped up my jacket and his face was embarrassed.

I kind of felt good. I, Hinata Hyugga had made the famous Sasuke Uchia blush. Just thinking about it makes me feel like I got this power over him.

Stop Hinata! You shouldn't be thinking like that!

So after I scolded myself inward, I look up at Sasuke's face and I was surprised to see him still staring at me. But this time he wasn't looking at my chest but surprisingly at my face. "Why did you zip up your jacket? You have a very nice body."

Did he just say that to me?

Did I just say that to her?


End file.
